Some portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers, can be used while being held in a human hand, or while resting on a surface such as a table or desk. The manner of usage may vary depending upon whether such a surface is available to a user or not. If a user is, for example, sitting in a waiting room and holding the portable electronic device with one hand, it may be that the hand holding the device is not free to type or touch the screen or otherwise use the device. In some situations, holding using a portable electronic device with one hand while interacting with the portable electronic device with the other hand may make use more difficult; a user may find practical difficulties holding both the portable electronic device and a separate physical keyboard or other accessory, for example. Further, holding the portable electronic device with a hand can result in some instability in the positioning of the portable electronic device. The portable electronic device may have a tendency to twist, for example, when touched or otherwise interacted with by the user's free hand. Some users may also find it uncomfortable or cramped to hold some kinds of portable electronic devices.